


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by MosquitoParade



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Conner Kent is Superman, Conner became Superman before Tim became Batman, Conner wants to make things better, Conner with stubble, Conner's got a Batman kink, Gay Sex, I liked the aesthetic of Batman!Tim and Superman!Conner, I'm not a big DC fan, I've never read these comics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottoming for just a little bit, Praise Kink, Present timeline boys taking over mantles, Reverse Cowgirl (m/m), Sex, So please don't @ me about any inconsistencies?, Tim Drake is Batman, Tim is rightfully angry, Tim isn't good with words I suppose, Tim's got a Superman kink, Tim's into Conner's stubble, Top Kon-El | Conner Kent, a tiny bit of angst, aged-up, these tags are a mess, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: ... and the Sex Better.Conner has things to attend to, people to save, superheroics to preform. Meanwhile, Tim's left alone in a big mansion with nothing but paperwork to do.The new Superman pays his darling ex-Robin a visit.





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, or why I'm uploading it, but damn, I'm doing it.

The gentle swoosh from the window was the 'hello' right before Conner draped himself over Tim's shoulders. The man had been forcing himself to finish the documents for next week's meeting, dressed in black dress slacks and one of Conner's large comfy black sweaters. However, soft lips and the scratch of stubble on his neck deterred him from the busy work. "Conner..." Tim grumbled, and despite how disgruntled he felt, closed his eyes.

"Tim," The man replied, but his tone carried disappointment rather then anger. Conner was rarely actually angry anymore.

"Are you just by to remind me to 'eat well, drink water, and sleep'?" Tim found he was angry more often since he'd become Batman, but mostly at Conner. Maybe it was since Conner took up Superman's mantle.

"Yes and no," Conner's voice is calm and sweet, finally giving the soft kiss to Tim's neck. Nonetheless, Tim's skin turns a pretty pink and he leans a little into Conner despite telling himself he wouldn't act like this anymore. "I know I haven't been around, but allow me to make it up to yo-"

"Haven't been around?" Tim said coldly, cutting off Conner. Fuck his uncontrollable attraction to the Kryptonian, "You're never around! Then- hah," Tim laughed harshly, Conner recoiling, "Then you want to come sniffing around for sex?"

"I wasn't even implying sex," Conner frowned and Tim almost felt bad, "I just want to do something- anything with you."

Who in their right mind let Conner keep Superman's sad little pout.

"What were you thinking?" To be honest, Tim had many stray thoughts of letting Conner have his way with him... But Tim wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even himself.

~

Tim had decided they would watch a movie. He ended up picking an action movie with a sweet gay lead who's entire drive is trying to save his boyfriend from some malicious villain, with a 24-hour countdown, that Conner was almost certain bordered on homophobic. Sometime near the beginning, Conner looped his hands loosely around Tim, making sure to give the paranoid vigilante plenty of security on the couch. Conner had only ever known that Tim appreciated the gentle hold around him because of the way Tim's guard dropped, laying back without the on-edge anxiousness. It made Conner feel really proud that he was close enough for the man to trust him. But more importantly, Tim's most prominent 'I feel safe' tic was reaching up to run his fingers over Conner's jaw, feeling the stubble.

When the main character finally meets back up with his boyfriend, they kiss intensely, which prompts Conner to give Tim a kiss on the cheek. Conner liked kissing, especially the way Tim used to lean into it, smiling shyly as the Superboy's lips tickled his neck, "I love you," He murmurs softly into the other man's hair. Tim lets out an exhale, which Conner identified as a relaxed sigh of agreement. "You're so handsome."

Tim distractedly ran his fingers back over Conner's not-really-a-beard, "You know I'd go to the ends of the universe to protect you," Conner says, kissing Tim's exposed shoulder.

Tim didn't respond, scratching absently. He was watching closely as the main character lets his boyfriend feel him up, huffing out a half-audible 'I missed you so much' as they really get into it. The main character is lifted up against the wall, kissing his boyfriend roughly.

Conner watches Tim's eyes dilate as the boyfriend bucks into the main character's body, extracting a pretty moan from the man. "Is that what you want, babe?"

Tim shifts a little bit, but stays quiet. "You can't be angry about me maybe suggesting sex, then want sex. You know it confuses me." Conner frowns.

Tim lets out a rough sigh, eyes on the tv. The boyfriend cradles the main character's face as he french kisses him. Why they were doing this while the counter was still going puzzled Conner, but it seemed to really be doing something for Tim. "Unzip your pants."

The ex-Robin's voice got to a Batman level of growl, which just happened to really flip something on in Conner. So, he unzipped the jeans he'd been wearing, attempting to appear normal in Gotham.

Tim, the second after the noise stopped, wiggled himself into a backward straddle of Conner's hips. The smaller man worked down his dress pants just far enough so that he could grind against Conner's clothed dick. "Give me the remote."

The ex-Superboy quickly handed over the device, completely unable to hump his lover, "Tim, let me up."

The other shook his head, rewinding the movie back to right before the main character found his boyfriend, "I want this. Now let me feel you." Conner muffled a pleased noise, maneuvering his fingers to let his cock escape, just as Tim pushed down his underwear, the movie playing dully in the background, "Cum inside me, pretty boy."

Conner moaned, he adored Tim's nicknames, just as much as Tim riding him, "Anything you say," Conner's grip moves to Tim's waist, tightening on his hips as Tim forces him to go dry with only precum slicking anything. The smaller man moaning loudly, throwing his head back as he gets a good hold on Conner's leg and the head of the couch.

"F-fuck!" Tim groaned, lifting himself on his knees, "Fuck me, Superman," The black haired man growled, dropping himself back down.

Conner couldn't do anything from how Tim was pinning his legs, but he did start to hungrily suck a hickey on to his lover's neck, "I wish you had your Robin cape," The man said when he parted from soft milky skin, "With the gold."

"Mnn," Tim made a guttural noise as his full body trembled, lifting and slamming himself back down, "The-The one I wore when you died?"

"While I was misplaced, yes," Conner huffed out, moaning into Tim's neck, movie forgotten, "I... I can't believe you just went for it."

Tim moaned out a pretty noise, "God, K-Kon," His grip would have pierced anyone else's skin, "I wish you wore your suit," Tim whined, "You're so hot in it, it makes your face and your eyes so pretty."

"Oh," Conner made a delighted noise as Tim slammed himself back down, "I promise. Next time."

"Please, please let that next time be very soon," Tim would never admit he pleaded to Superman, that would die with him and Conner. "Ohh~ Fuck! Fuck!" Tim got even more trembly, glancing over at the TV, "Con, babe, fuck me hard."

The new Superman obliged, freeing a hand to press gently on his Batman's back, forcing the gorgeous man's face into the couch. Immediately, he angled himself for a beautiful thrust right into his lover's prostate. Tim shrieked, legs unable to wrap around Conner's waist due to the trembling, "Does that feel good, doll?"

Tim's hands reached for anything, grabbing the couch violently as his legs spread apart, curling his toes as his entire body gave in and he shook, cumming into his black dress pants.

Conner pushed up the ex-Robin's baggy sweater, kissing up Tim's spine, "You're so handsome, so pretty, so good for me," Conner praised, watching as Tim laid his head to the side, grinning lazily. "I'll clean you right on up," The new Superman said, thrusting deeply into his lover, feeling Tim's insides spasm after his orgasm.

He'd missed the perfect chance to fuck into his bat, but if Tim was that satisfied, it didn't really matter, his hand would do. But, as soon was Conner starts to pull out, Tim reaches back, grabbing his wrist, "You said you'd cum inside me, pretty boy."

Conner swallowed thickly. If Tim called him 'pretty boy' one more time, that might be it, "You're right. You sure you still want that, though, batbabe?"

Tim started laughing, but instead of cold, it was handsome and warm, "Mmn~ 'Batbabe'. You're gonna get fucked into next Tuesday."

"Gonna fuck me like beat me up because you hate it, or fuck me like ride me till I cum because it turns you on being Batman?"

"It turns _you_ on that I'm Batman, doesn't it?" Tim asked slyly, bucking back so he could meet Conner.

"Only because it's you under there," Conner thrusted harder, "Next time..." He thrusted again, met by a soft moan, "Next time, could you wear at least the mask?"

"I'll wear the whole fucking caboodle if you wear your suit and let me grind against you," Tim responded, whining tiredly, face against the couch cushions again.

"You like me in suit, too~" Conner smiled, thrusting hard into his lover.

Tim moaned, "Mhm, I like how it fits you, cups your dick, and has that turtleneck thing going on~" The ex-Robin was quite out of it, "I want to rip it right off you~ Suck your 'super' dick~"

Conner took the liberty to put another bright hickey where the infamous Batman outfit wouldn't cover, drawing extremely lewd noises from his lover, "Bat, those noises you're-"

"I swear, did you just call me, 'Bat', Supey?"

"If you mention Wally, I'm not going to get to cum tonight," Conner huffed, frowning. "At least 'Bat' turns you on."

Conner made a point to reach around and start to stroke Tim's new erection. "F-fuck, you're gonna make me cum too early," Tim complained in a light whine, but didn't fight Conner's touch.

"That's exactly what I want~" Conner hummed, thrusting as hard as he could. He was so incredibly close.

"God," Tim breathed, arching his back, running a hand behind Conner's head to support himself as he leaned back, pressed perfectly against his Superman's lean shape. He kissed the other man's neck as his lover splayed his legs apart, "Just cum inside me, pretty boy~" Tim hummed in a lust-deepened voice, feeling Conner's hips stutter, hitting Tim's prostate perfectly and consecutively, bringing them both over.

"Tim~!"

"F-f-fuck, Kon!"

They came together, and Conner made sure to kiss Tim all over when his body turned to jelly, laying awkwardly to reach every part of him.

Tim grumbled, but still leaned into each and every one, "We might as well fuck in the center of Gotham next time. In suit and all," The smaller man commented, meanwhile, Conner slotted in perfectly to spoon him.

"We can," Conner remarks, "Superman absolutely loves Batman, everyone should know it."

With that, Tim laughed.


End file.
